1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for use in spinal surgery, and, in particular, to a hinged anterior thoracic/lumbar plate which is implantable within a patient for stabilization of the spine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Eighty-five percent of the population will experience low back pain at some point. Fortunately, the majority of people recover from their back pain with a combination of benign neglect, rest, exercise, medication, physical therapy, or chiropractic care. A small percent of the population will suffer chronic low back pain. The cost of treatment of patients with spinal disorders plus the patient""s lost productivity is estimated at 25 to 100 billion dollars annually.
Seven cervical (neck), 12 thoracic, and 5 lumbar (low back) vertebrae form the normal human spine. Intervertebral discs reside between adjacent vertebra with two exceptions. First, the articulation between the first two cervical vertebrae does not contain a disc. Second, a disc lies between the last lumbar vertebra and the sacrum (a portion of the pelvis).
Motion between vertebrae occurs through the disc and two facet joints. The disc lies in the front or anterior portion of the spine. The facet joints lie laterally on either side of the posterior portion of the spine. The osseous-disc combination of the spine coupled with ligaments, tendons, and muscles are essential for spine function. The spine allows movement (flexation, lateral bending, and rotation), supports the body, and protects the spinal cord and nerves.
The disc changes with aging. As a person ages the water content of the disc falls from approximately 85 percent at birth to 70 percent in the elderly. The ratio of chondroitin sulfate to keratin sulfate decreases with age. The ratio of chondroitin 6 sulfate to chondroitin 4 sulfate increases with age. The distinction between the annulus and the nucleus decreases with age. These changes are known as disc degeneration. Generally disc degeneration is painless.
Premature or accelerated disc degeneration is known as degenerative disc disease. A large portion of patients suffering from chronic low back pain is thought to have this condition. As the disc degenerates, the nucleus and annulus functions are compromised. The nucleus becomes thinner and less able to handle compression loads. The annulus fibers become redundant as the nucleus shrinks. The redundant annular fibers are less effective in controlling vertebral motion. The disc pathology can result in: 1) bulging of the annulus into the spinal cord or nerves; 2) narrowing of the space between the vertebrae where the nerves exit; 3) tears of the annulus as abnormal loads are transmitted to the annulus and the annulus is subjected to excessive motion between vertebrae; and 4) disc herniation or extrusion of the nucleus through complete annular tears. Disc herniation can also cause arthritis of the facet joints, which, in turn, may cause back pain.
The problems created by disc degeneration, facet arthritis, and other conditions such as spondylolysis, spondylolisthesis, scoliosis, fracture, tumor, or infection are frequently treated by spinal fusion. Such problems may include pain in the back or legs, nerve injury, risk of future nerve injury, or spinal deformity. The goal of spinal fusion is to successfully xe2x80x9cgrowxe2x80x9d two or more vertebrae together. To achieve this, bone from the patient""s body (spine or iliac crest) or from cadavers is grafted between vertebrae. Alternatively, bone graft substitutes, such as hydroxyapatite and bone morphogenetic protein, may be used. The bone graft is placed between the vertebrae in the disc space and/or over the posterior elements of the vertebrae (lamina and transverse processes). The surgeon scrapes the vertebrae to create bleeding. Blood flows into the bone graft. The scraped bone, blood clot (hematoma), and the bone graft simulates a fracture. As the patient heals, the xe2x80x9cfracturexe2x80x9d causes the vertebrae to be fused and heal together.
Spinal instrumentation may be placed onto or into the spine to immobilize the vertebrae that are going to be fused. Immobilization leads to a higher fusion rate and speeds a patient""s recovery by eliminating movement. The use of spinal fixation plates or rods for correction of spinal deformities and for fusion of vertebrae is well known. Typically, a rigid plate is positioned to span bones or bone segments that need to be immobilized with respect to one another. Bone screws may be used to fasten the plate to the bones. Spinal plating systems are commonly used to correct problems in the lumbar and cervical portions of the spine, and are often installed posterior or anterior to the spine.
One technique of treating these disorders is known as surgical arthrodesis of the spine. This can be accomplished by removing the intervertebral disk and replacing it with bone and immobilizing the spine to allow space to connect the adjoining vertebral bodies together. The stabilization of the vertebrae to allow fusion is often assisted by a surgically implanted device to hold the vertebral bodies in proper alignment and allow the bone to heal, much like placing a cast on a fractured bone. Such techniques have been effectively used to treat the above described conditions and in most cases are effective at reducing the patient""s pain and preventing neurologic loss of function.
Several types of anterior spinal fixation devices are currently in use. One technique involves placement of screws completely through the vertebral body, called bicortical purchase. The screws are placed through a titanium plate but are not attached to the plate. This device is difficult to place, and over-penetration of the screws can result in damage to the spinal cord. The screws can back out of the plate into the surrounding tissues as they do not fix to the plate. Several newer generation devices have used a unicortical purchase of the bone, and in some fashion locking the screw to the plate to provide stability and secure the screw from backout. Problems have resulted from over rigid fixation and stress shielding, resulting in nonunion of the bony fusion, chronic micromotion during healing, resulting in stress fracture of the fixation device at either the screw to the plate resulting in screw backout, or inadequate fixation strength and resultant collapse of the graft and angulation of the spine.
Another technique involves formation of a medical construct using surgical rods and connectors. Such systems include a pair of rods which are placed on opposite sides of the portion of the spine which is intended to be fused. Pedicle, lateral, and oblique mounting means are used to secure the rods relative to the desired portion of the spine which will be fused by the fixation system. However, this construct extends outwardly further than a plate/screw system, potentially affecting the surrounding muscle, and causing pain to the patient.
Plates and screws are often placed onto the anteriolateral portion of the spine to facilitate spinal fusion. Generally, they are placed across one or two disc spaces in the treatment of fractures and tumors. Most of the present systems use screws with nuts for the posterior portion of the vertebrae. The screws with nuts are commonly called bolts by those skilled in this art. Screws, without nuts, are placed through the anterior portion of the plate. The posterior bolts are generally thought to rigidly fix the plate to the screws. Some surgeons believe that the rigid bolt/plate construct provides more spinal stability. However, while screws without nuts are easier to insert, they also are known to back out, causing potential failure of the fusion. Devices have been devised to hold the screws within the plate. It is believed that there are no systems in the marketplace which uses an all bolt construct.
A typical device which is used for spinal fixation is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,581. This device consists of a simple plate having a series of openings for receiving threaded portions of force transmitting members which securely lock in a part of the bone of the vertebra in which they are mounted and a threaded portion which projects outwardly from the vertebrae. The vertebra is pulled into the desired relationship with adjacent vertebrae by tightening a nut on the outwardly projecting end portion of the force transmitting member.
Another typical device used is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,306,136. This patent discloses an implant which is used particularly as an anterior cervical plate, having a solid plate consisting of two sliding parts, each of which has holes for anchoring screws in two adjacent vertebrae. The sliding parts are provided with a screw and slot for limiting the sliding travel between the parts.
Another vertebrae connecting plate is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,361. This plate has a small thickness, and uses set screws which are screw engaged in threaded holes within the connecting plate to prevent any loosening of the screws within the plate.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a plate system for spinal surgery, which has a low profile and comfortably fits a patient""s anatomy.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a plate system which is easily implanted within a patient.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a plate system which is easily positioned and establishes a secure connection between vertebrae.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a plate system that is top loading and top tightening.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a plate system which is easily adaptable to the lumbarithoracic region of the spine.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent in the description that follows.